Tart/Jeanne D' Arc
"This...this is just a dream, right? Or maybe you two are both angels!" Jeanne D' Arc, also referred to as 'Tart '''is the main protagonist and title character of ''Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of Jeanne D' Arc.Puella Magi Tart Magica She is based on the saint Jeanne D' Arc who fought in the Hundreds Year War. Personality Tart is a bright, cheerful girl with a charismatic nature. When told the secret behind soul gems, she takes a positive spin on it, and even the true nature of magical girls does not phase her for long. She also is very friendly, having been shown to make friends with Melissa in minutes. When her ally, Eliza, defeats her in battle Tart also does not mind and only congratulates the other girl on her victory, However, she shows her determination and strong spirit. When she faces death at the flames, she willingly dies, knowing the witch she will produce would doom her beloved home. Appearance Tart is a relatively short girl with green eyes. Her hair is cut short during most of the manga, but in her final form, it grows into a long braid. Her clothes have a pink and white color scheme, and she wears a form of armor. Her soul gem in the shape of a cross and rests on her chest. She wears knight's attire with a breastplate and a long skirt slit in the front, with lace at the ends. She also wears short, armored boots over skin-tight leggings. In her later forms, she gains a pink cloak. Her left arm also becomes encompassed within black armor containing Riz's soul gem. Backstory Tart was the eldest of her siblings in a family of seven, living with her mother Isabelle D' Arc, father Jacques D' Arc, sister Cathrine D' Arc, and Jacquemin, Pierre, and Jean D' Arc, her brothers in the village of Domremy in France. One day, while walking home from church, Tart and Catherine ventured into the woods, following a mysterious light. The light is revealed to be a witch's familiar, and the grief seed containing the witch soon hatches. Soldiers with witch-kisses attack Tart after Catherine faints. All hope seems lost until Kyubey and Riz Hawkwood arrive. Riz quickly disposes of the witch and reveals herself to be a puella magi. Tart is amazed by the black haired girl and faints from the experience. Tart's family arrives, looking for their daughter, and Riz is welcomed with open arms. Once Tart awakens, Kyubey gives her the choice of making a contract. Though Tart says she is unsure, Jacques offers Riz a job as a village guard. Riz agrees, partly in order to see if Tart decides on a wish. As the years pass, Riz teaches Catherine and Tart sword-fighting. Though Catherine quickly picks up the skill, Tart struggles. After three years, Riz and Kyubey leave the village, as Tart has still not decided on a wish. Bandits take advantage of Riz's absence to pillage and burn down the village. Catherine attempts to stand up to them, but she is easily slaughtered. Riz and Kyubey hurry back, and Tart asks if they can return the village to its previous state and resurrect her sister. Kyubey says (s)he can, but while the war goes on, any of her family could be killed. Therefore, Tart wishes for the power to bring light to France. Before leaving the village, Tart visits Catherine's grave, and cuts off her hair before placing it there. Abilities * Soul Gem ** Tart, like all magical girls, posses a soul gem on her chest which protects her from fatal blows. ** In her final form where she combines with Riz, her soul gem, though polluted, does not turn into a grief seed. * Defensive Power ** Tart has high defensive power, according to her profile. ** In her second form, she has armor over more places, increasing her defense. ** She defends herself against a cannonball in addition to several of Fleche's arrows. * Offensive Power ** Tart has high offensive power as well, often shooting out large rays of magic which are quite powerful but use up most of her magic. ** She slices Fleche's witch in half. ** Tart destroys the barrier of a witch in a single blow, destroying some of the Keep's wall in the process. * Healing Powers ** In her first form, Tart has the standard healing power of a magical girl, though, as with all her skills, it was improved by Riz's wish. ** When Corbeau used her Danse Macabre attack, which spread the plague to the French soldiers, Tart created a magical circle in the sky, raining feathers and purifying all. This power healed the entire army, surpassing even Sayaka Miki's healing skills. * Weapons ** Tart originally created swords from her magic, which wasted a lot of magic. ** After meeting Pernelle, the other magical girl gave her Épée de Clovis, a sword forged with magical metal and housed in the church of Saint Catherine. This allowed Tart to let out her magic in smaller amounts. ** After Melissa's wish, Tart is able to summon a flag standard which she used to fire the attack La Lumiere. * Attacks ** Gates of Heaven- An attack similar to Riz's Gates of Hell, only made possible when she possesses Riz's soul gem. It seals the enemy away. Trivia * Tart was called this after writing out her name and showing it to Kyubey, As she didn't know how to write, she accidentally wrote her name wrong, and Kyubey declared he would call her Tart. * Her powers are so strong because Riz wished to create a true hero. Tart was this hero. * She is extremely lightweight when it comes to drinking and even one glass causes her to jump on Melissa and tell her not to become a magical girl. * If not for Melissa's wish, she would have died after Fleche's arrow. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl